Icey to Hot
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Aurora and Wave are twins, who can control water and fire. Wave hates Jack Frost, as can be imagined, and Aurora was the only thing keeping them from killing eachother. But what will happen when the Man in the Moon calls two new guardians to help fight off Pitch, who rose to power again? How will things unravel when the only thing that keeps Jack and Wave calm becomes the target?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first rise of the guardians fic, so hope you like it. This idea just came to me on night while watching Big Bang Theory, dont ask how it came up I honestly have no clue. hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, (Sadly), Except Wave and Aurora.**

* * *

_**Aurora's point of**** view**_

The last thing I remember is being dragged down into the endless abyss and hearing screams, then, nothing. When I opened my eyes, I saw the moon, and heard a voice tell me, and I quote, 'Your name is Aurora, and that's all I'm gonna tell you.' And that's all the voice has ever said to me, nothing more nothing less. I know I shouldn't complain, my brother has the same problem. The only thing is, he has a rivalry that affects me, he can control fire, I can control water, which is why I sometimes wonder why my name is Aurora and his is Wave. Maybe the man in the moon was feeling like being ironic that day. Now most people think that water and fire hate each other, but we're actually really close, best friends even. Now that rivalry that I mentioned earlier, yeah did not end well at all.

_It was a simple ordinary day, nothing exciting was happening, me and my brother had done the usual, he'd started a forest fire, I'd put it out, same old same old. It was the night before easter, and me and my brother were doing our favorite thing on this night. Not many people knew it, but Bunnymund hated when people rearranged his eggs after he hid them,he loved to know exactly where to look for excitement the next morning, well, my brother and I loved to mess with that, we re-hid the eggs every year. So we were watching to see where he put the eggs, and waited for him to finish. I was exploring the forest ground as usual, because, well I'd die if I stayed close to wave for to long, so I decided to take a stroll. That's when it happened, I heard a distinct scream and then Bunnymund yelling at my brother._

_I figured I should probably keep the two apart, they didn't exactly get along that well. (Meaning they heated each other) When I got there, Bunnymund was going for his boomerang, "Hey guys, do not remember what happened last time you got in a fight?" I asked sweetly, taking the boomerang out of his hand and diminishing the flame Wave was producing._

_"It was his fault in the first place." Wave said glaring daggers at Bunnymund._

_"You two really need to find something you both have in common with each other." I pointed out sitting on a rock near the middle of the clearing. An odd gust of cold wind came and snow started to fall, I noticed both of the boys shivering._

_"I hate Jack Frost." Bunnymund said, coldly._

_"Same here." Wave agreed as he blew fire into his hands to warm them up. "It's freezing."_

_I strained to keep myself from laughing at his comment. Don't ask why, but the cold never really affected me. "Whimps." I hear someone behind me say. We all turned to see the mischievous face of Jack Frost, the winter spirit. _

_"Jack, you better not freeze over my easter." Bunnymund warned, before tapping his foot on the ground and jumping into the hole that appeared in front of him. (My brother still gets crap from Bunnymund about that.)_

_"Haha, like I'd be scared of him." Jack muttered to himself before turning to face me and my brother. "So you two must be the ever famed elements spirits." I nodded and looked at my brother who was starting to shiver more._

_"Hey, snowflake, can you leave now, so the world can enjoy warmth?" Wave asked coldly._

_"Woe, that sounded like an insult." Jack replied, taking his staff in both his hands as it started to glow, "How about I do the world a favor?" He said as he pointed it at Waves chest._

_Okay, so I can understand that Waves fire and Jacks frost and their supposed to hate each other, but isn't trying kill the other a bit much? I didn't want to get in the middle of their fight, but Wave is my brother, and he was getting pissed. So I did the only thing I could think of, I drenched Jack _and _Wave. "Okay, that's enough boys."_

_"What are you doing, I can totally take him." Wind said cockily and Jack just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, if my sister wasnt here, you'd be dead by now." Wind finished, sending a death glare at Jack, who stopped laughing and looked at me in disbelief. I just nodded at his unspoken question, then took Wave by the arm, and disappearing in a wall of fire._

That was the first time we met Jack, and Wave hated him from the beginning, and soon after ran into him again, and I wasn't there. they got in big fight, and covered a forest with flames encased in ice. Ever since that last meeting, they avoided each other as much as possible. Jack would come by to take away the heat, and Wave would already have left by then. Like I said, I never asked to get dragged right into the middle of their fight, but I did, and it sucked. I actually like winter, it keeps my water levels high, but Jack doesn't like me, apparently he thinks I sided with my brother instead of my own kind. I had to be honest, then I'd say that sometimes Jack can be real irritating. Anyways, I when I got dragged into this feud, I was the only thing keeping them from killing each other, and I still am, but it's hard.

But the day that I finally saw my brother after about six months was because he was about to explode, literally.

* * *

"Wave, calm down and tell me whats wrong?" Aurora demanded as she forced her brother into a seat. Wave was angrily grumbling under his breath, and Aurora had to splash him in the face to get his attention.

"Jack frost just got called as the next guardian!" He exclaimed standing abruptly and pacing in the middle of Aurora's home. "Why would Manny make him the new guardian, he doesn't take responsibility, he's condescending, obnoxious, arrogant, and-"

"Fun?" Aurora spoke up, getting tiered of his whining, he glared at her in disbelief of what she just said. "Look, I know you've hated each other for 250 years, but really just get over it. It's really starting to piss me off."

"You're actually siding with him?" Wave asked, his hands involuntarily setting themselves on fire.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." She responded as she got ready for his worst, "Look, I've been the only thing keeping you two from killing each other for years, and I'm done, I can't take it anymore!" She yelled her voice getting louder than intended, "Bunnymund managed to get over his problems with him, why can't you?"

"We're supposed to be-"

"Rhetorical question Wave." She interrupted, but spoke again, "You need to get over it, this feud is gonna get someone killed. Please, just drop it." Wave shook his head, "Then don't come running to me for help anymore." she finished, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Fine!" Wave exclaimed, walking out of her home and disappearing. Aurora ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, that was tinted blue, as she sighed and sat down again.

"Why is it that when ever I do something, it's wrong?" She asked as she looked up at the moon before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I love reviews and am always open to suggestions, and ussually incorpirate said suggestions. Please tell me what you think!**

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm really running out of ideas here, so help me out if you want this story to progress. And so sorry about the really late update.**

**I don't own RotG**

* * *

It had been about two months since Aurora had said she was out of the fight between Jack and Wave. She and Wave still talked, but Wave felt like she had somehow betrayed her. Crazy, right?

This day starts out with Aurora laying in the middle of a river, just laying there. It was so peaceful, a light breeze making the temperature perfectly balanced between hot and cold. The sun shinning happily down on the small town she was near. Though the best part about this town was the laughter that erupted from the happy children. So she wasn't a Guardian, who cared? Unlike most of the other spirits, she was quit happy, whether anyone could see her or not. Honestly, this was the most relaxation she had gotten in about 200 years, and she was going to cherish every last-minute of it. Right now, she couldn't care less if she was beleived in or not.

She hadn't seen Wave for about two weeks, so she asumed he was still pretty mad at her for what she said. She let out a sigh and mumbleed to herself. "Ata girl, Aurora. Feel guilty, that's what he wants." She let out another sigh, "Then you'll just go back and apologize and say you didn't mean it. Perfect." she grummbled, shifting her legs so her knees were in the air. She was so peaceful where she was, she didn't even notice the slight decrease in the tempurature. **(But we all know what that is, right?)** What she did notice was the ice cold thing, touch her elbow.

She instantly knew what, or rather who, it was. Though the fact that the river was starting to freeze over was a dead giveaway. She sighed again, she had been meaning to talk to him anyways.

"Hello, Jack." She said in a cool relaxed tone.

"How did you know it was me?" Jack responded, a little disappointed that he couldn't surprise her.

"Jack, you are the embodiment of winter." Aurora replied, not opening her eyes as Jack settled down next to her, "You bring cold where ever you go, it's not that hard to tell when you're somewhere."

"Fair enough." Jack replied, "So I heard what you told your brother."

"A little more spasific, I tell my brother a lot of things." She replied, smilling.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Aurora finally opened her eyes and sat up, facing Jack, "So?" She droaned out.

"So," Jack said, mimicking her tone, "now I can talk to you and not worry about you or your brother trying to kill me." He explained.

Aurora rolled her eyes and smiled, "No," She said making Jack frown. After a minute Jack got up and was about to fly away, when he heard Auroroa snort, he turned around and she smiled. "No, you don't have to worry about _me_ trying to kill you, you still have to worry about Wave." She earned a grin and Jack sat back down next to her. "So what _are _you doing here?" she finally asked.

* * *

**And thats all you're getting now. Muhahahahhahahahahaha, heres the deal, I'm not gonna post another chapter until I get at least two reviews. So you might have to wait a while, sorry. But I am already working on the next chapter, so as soon as my quota is met, I'll post it.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, okay, so maybe you won't have to wait as long as I thought for this chapter. I checked this morning and found that I had already gotten 3 reviews, so thank you to those who gave them to me. JustARunaway, you are right, Wave is short for Heat Wave, glad someone got that,, and I will take your recommendation into account. To PinkiepieandRarity, yes Jack does like Aurora and I can't wait to hear what ideas you have, as soon as you remember tell me them. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of Icey to Hot. **

**One more ado, I don't own RotG. And has anyone ever thought why they call it ado? It never made sence to me. (Make sure you read until the slide bar is at the bottom)**

* * *

"Well," Jack droned out, "I figured that sence we're no longer enemies, we could try being friends." He asked nervously.

* * *

**How mad at me would you be if I just ended it there? cause, I'd be pretty made me for that. Yeah go head, hate me, I completely understand. Muhahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahahahahahh ahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha hahahahhahahahahah, I'm such a jerk sometimes. No really, this is the end of the chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I hope you guys don't hate me enough to stop reading this story, it just seemed like something that would be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fun to do. But seriously, this is the end, bye.**

**-Badjuju out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! I'm not that mean, though it did cross my mind to actually have that be all a couple of times. But only a couple of times, and obviously I decided against it, so here's the rest of the chapter. Sorry, could not resist.**

* * *

Aurora looked at Jack in surprise that soon turned into amusement, he was turning blue. Which she was pretty sure meant he was blushing, which made her burst our laughing. Jack looked at her in confusion, which only served to double her laughter. She fell back against the water, clutching her side.

_Jack's POV_

almost after I asked her if she wanted to be my friend, she bursted out laughing. _Was it really that stuppid of question? _She looked at me again and her laughter doubled, she fell back against the water clutching her side, her blonde hair falling all over the place. _Why is she laughing so much?_ I stood to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not laughing because of your question, I'm laughing because you were blushing when you asked it." She explained, a smile plastered on her face. _Man, she's so cute when she smiles. And man you are so lucky Wave can't read minds, or you'd be dead by now. _" I think that being friends is a great idea, plus it gives me a chance to spite my brother for ignoring me all this time." She added as she stood level with me. It finally occurred to me that we were still holding hands. _Yeah, now I know I'm blushing._ apparently she notice too, cause she laughed nervously and dropped my hand.

A silence stretched out between us. _Come on, say something, you've said like half the words she has, and you're the reason you're actually here. _"So, what do we do now?" _Stupid, why would you ask something like that, you're supposed to suggest what to do, not ask._

"Well, what do you usually do for fun?"

A laugh escaped my lips and I could tell her interest peeked, "Well, I usually just annoy the heck out of Bunny."

"Sounds good to me."_ I didn't realize it was_ _a suggestion, but hey, she wants to, so._

* * *

**And now you have to wait to see what they do to bunny, and it's gonna be funny. Hope you liked this chapter, I'm not really the best at doing characters POV, so sorry if it sucked. But now you see what Jack thinks around her, and he is very lucky that Wave can't read minds, cause he's had a crush on Aurora for a while now. Tell me what you think of what happened and what you think should happen, PLEASE REVEIW! I love them! Love you guys, not in a creepy stalker way, but in the friend-ish way. THis really is all, I have nothing else for this chapter.**

**-Badjuju out**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No this time there really is no other part, just wanted to see if any of you fell for it. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, sorry again for that little prank I pulled on you the last chapter. PinkiepieandRarity, I was also laughing my head off with Aurora, it scared my brother. Speaking of brother, here's something funny, he and his friends got this wierd goop from the dollar store and are doing very strange stuff with it, remind me to lock my door before I go to bed tonight. Well that's all to report, so here's the next chapter.**

**I no own RotG**

* * *

_Jack's POV_ _(Again)_

Aurora let me take up the lead, which was probably a bad idea because, I honestly have no clue how to get to the Warren without a snowglobe. _I wonder if North would let me..? _

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Aurora cleared her throte next to me. _When did she come up next to me? _She started to snicker at my confusion, "You have no clue where you're going." Not a question a statement. She sighed and flew past me, "Honestly I'd be more surprised if you did. Bunny told us all to keep you away from the entrance." She stopped and turned around to face me, "Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in when he finds out I showed you?" She started to ramble on about it, but truthfully I wasn't paying attention. This is the first time I've actually hung out with her and Wave wasn't in the picture, right now I was taking in her every feature. She was about half a foot shorter than me and had eyes that were bluer than mine, if that was even possible. She had blonde hair that was blue at the tips and she had it pulled back in a pony-tail. She was pale, not as pale as me, but still pale. And she was wearing a simple blue tank-top and a white skirt, and had curves like... A hand whipping in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts, but not completely, "Hello, Earth to Jack."

_Aurora's POV_

I stopped in the middle of my rambling when I noticed Jack hadn't said anything, I look at him and he's starring intensely at me. I wave my hand in front of his face and he comes sorta out of his thoughts, "Hello, Earth to Jack." I say, but still no response, "Earth to Jack!" I say louder again, "Come in Jack!" I wave my hand in front of his face again but he doesn't respond. I look at him completely serious, then turn to no one and say, "Huston, we have a problem." Then turn back to Jack and slap him right across the face, and hard, might I add, it left a red hand print on his face.

Jack finally came out of what ever trance he was in and looked at me in shock, his hand going to where I had hit him, "Wh-what was that for?!" He exclaimed.

_Jack's POV_

I was pulled out of my thoughts completely when I heard Aurora make a comment and then felt something make contact to my face, really hard. My hand fly's to my cheek and I look at Aurora in complete shock. She had just hit me! "What was that for?!" I yelled.

She shrugged at my anger and responded, "You were staring and in some sort of trance, and nothing was working to get you out of it." She said and flew past me, "Now I know how knock some sense into you." I heard her mumble.

Finally something popped into my head, that I probably would've realized if I wasn't gawking at her. _She's flying, wait, SHE CAN FLY?_ my brain yelled to my head. "You can fly?" I asked in utter shock, my mouth acting before my brain could process what a stupid question that was.

She froze and turned to face me, confusion written all over her face, "We've been _flying _for twenty-five minutes, and you just realized that?"

* * *

**Okay, now I stopped there, cause I need to find out how she can fly, so if any of you have ideas, please tell me. I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought. And there's you description of Aurora, you get a better one later. Did you like the slap to the face? I asked my friend how she would get some guy to stop starring at her and enter into the real world and thats what she would do. I am working on the next chapter, so you'll have it soon. That'****s all, other than, REVIEW!**

**-Badjuju out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elo, this is Badjuju back, front, and side to side. Okay, so I made my friend read this story and sh****e went rambling on and on about my grammatical errors. Also she thought it was, and I quote, 'Flipping hilariously awesome!' Can you all do me a favor and just tell me why you all like it so much? Just so I can keep doing what I'm doing that keeps you coming back. Thanks for the reviews. To chocykitty thanks for the suggestions, they did give me some ideas. To Catdoggasaurous, 1. I liked your bubbles idea, and I'm glad I'm not the only one that sees Jack like that. 2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's gonna be late, but hey, better late than never, right? To pinkypeiandrarity101, sorry I forgot to put the 101 at the end of your name on my other chapters. Also I liked the slap too, I just figured I had to put some comedy into this story. Well, stopping my rambling now, before I get to carried away, here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own RotG. (Wow, look at that, I use proper grammar)**

* * *

_Aurora's POV_

Jack let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. _What has got him so out of it? _"I just never knew you could fly." Jack explained, "How do you, anyways?"

"Well, I can do it many different ways, but what I'm doing now is a little hard to explain." I could tell Jacks interest peeked so I continued, "If this makes any sense, I'm basically hollow on the inside other than water, so I make bubbles of hydrogen inside myself, and I float." Looking at Jack's confused face I could tell he didn't get it, "It's confusing, I barely get it." I look down and see the entrance to the Warren, and make a dive for it before Jack could even process what was happening.

* * *

**Sorry, but I really can't think of what to do next, and I forgot what they were gonna do to Bunny. So if any of you have any ideas for it, please do tell. Nothing else to say that I can think of. REVIEW! Sorry fo the short chapter, the next one will be very long to make up for it.**

**-Badjuju**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay, Thank you, lovelies for all your glorious reviews. Um, pinkiepieandrarity101, Wave is actually short for Heat Wave, not just Wave. Aurora only calls him Wave because a nickname, and she calls him Heat Wave when she needs to get his attention or is angry at him. It's like how your parents call you by your full name when the need you now. Everyone else thinks that Wave is his actual, so that's why they all call him it. So in your comments you said Aurora was the calm element, yes I agree with that, she is very calm until you piss her off. You'll see that in later chapters. And pinkie, you thought out your reasoning very much, it was cool to read, but I still hate Twilight. Nothing against Vampires, just a whole lot against the sparkly one. Can't we just go back to when they stand in sunlight they burst into flames? Also a reply to your Pm you sent me, I've figured out how to put that in, so you'll get to see your idea in this story. Chocykitty, thank you for your review. JustARunAway, I don't know if I've given you answer, but I'm going to have what you'd love to see happen soon. And yes, it will be funny. So I just thought that I needed to explain some things, like Waves name. Also, when Aurora said bunny told us all to keep you away,what that means is Bunny as asked every spirit that knows the entrance to his Warren, not to tell Jack where it is. Nothing else I can think of that I need to tell you. i still need ideas for what they do to Bunny. Thanks for reading.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
